


Lazy Sunday

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Matt decides to show Mello what he’s been missing out on.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 13





	Lazy Sunday

The usual sounds of a pen scratching against paper and buttons clicking on a controller were absent tonight in the apartment Matt and Mello shared. The only noise was the sound of the television and the occasional crinkling of a chocolate wrapper

The two boys mindlessly stared at the television show that droned on for what seemed like hours. Matt shifted closer to Mello and flopped his head onto his lap. Mello instinctively ran his hand through Matt’s hair. 

“I’m bored out of my damn mind Mello.”

Mello snapped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“Me too. We’ve been sitting here too long, we should go out and find something to do.”

Matt groaned.

“Why do we have to leave the house? Can’t we just stay hom-OW!”

Matt sprang from Mello’s lap. He shoved his hand against Mello’s chest and glared at him.

“You dick! Why did you pull my hair?”

Mello pursed his lips in a fake pout.

“Aww sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Matt grinned as an idea entered his mind. He leaned over and pulled open the hidden drawer underneath the coffee table. He grabbed a small baggie filled with green buds and gave Mello a cheeky grin. 

“I know exactly what we’re going to do. We can’t go out if we’re high can we?”

Mello rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door.

“We don’t have to drive dumbass, we can walk.”

“I’m not walking anywhere tonight, except to the fridge when this shit hits.”

Mello crossed his arms and pressed his tongue against his cheek. 

“Matt.”

Matt turned and batted his eyelashes at his frustrated boyfriend.

“Yes dear?”

Mello’s cold stare was enough to prove to Matt that he wasn’t amused. Matt sighed and walked over to Mello, he gently grabbed his hands and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

“Come on Mels. It’ll be fun, I promise.” 

Mello sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, but tomorrow we get to do whatever I want.”

Matt smiled and pulled Mello back towards the couch.

“Sounds good to me!”

Mello watched curiously as Matt meticulously rolled a joint for the two of them to share.

“How did you get so good at this?”

“I watched my dad do it dozens of times. It’s not that hard to learn, do you want to try it out?”

A wave of insecurity appeared in Mello’s head. 

“No that’s okay. I’d rather watch you do it.”

“You sure? I don’t mind showing you. I think you’ll learn pretty fast.”

Mello’s cheeks turned red and he turned his head to avoid making eye contact. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I-I don’t want to mess it up.”

Matt gave Mello a consoling grin and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Aww don’t worry about that Mels, you won’t mess anything up. Let me show you. First you need something to roll up. Put this bud in the grinder and grind it up.”

Mello carefully twisted the grinder.

“You can go faster if you want to, it won’t hurt anything. I’m going to take the tobacco out of this cigarillo while you’re doing that.”

Mello’s tongue poked slightly out of his mouth as he turned the grinder faster until he ended up with nice amount of shake.

“See, you’re doing great!” Matt slid the tobacco wrap over to him. “Now all you have to do is put it in here and seal it shut.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well... you can use your tongue.”

Mello’s cheeks turned pink.

“Don’t start Matt.”

“I’m serious! I’ll do it if you don’t want to.”

Mello scrunched his nose up at Matt’s suggestion.

“No it’s okay, I’ll do it.”

Matt leaned his elbow against Mello’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like my spit?”

“Shut up you cheeky prick. What do I do now?”

“Just roll the blunt in between your fingers then tuck the wrap under itself. After that you’ll have to run the lighter back and forth underneath it to harden the wrap so it won’t crack.”

Mello held his finished product up to Matt and looked at him anxiously for a review.

“It’s not bad for your first attempt, I knew you’d catch on quickly.” Matt leaned over and lovingly squeezed Mello’s hand. “You did great Mels.”

Mello blushed.

“Heh thanks, now I need to smoke this to calm my nerves.”

“Hell yeah, take the first hit.”

Mello placed the blunt between his lips and slowly inhaled. He could feel the smoke filling up in his lungs. When he exhaled he started coughing and his eyes started to water. He got up and walked towards the fridge to get some water.

“You got a good hit, that’s why you’re coughing.”

Mello’s coughing fit subsided once he drank his water.

“I don’t think I want to do that again.”

“Well then you might want to pass the blunt back to me.”

Mello looked down and noticed he still had the blunt in his hand.

“Here, take it.”

Matt took a long drag then started coughing just like Mello. Mello raised his eyebrows at Matt.

“How is this fun for you?”

Matt grabbed Mello’s shirt and pulled him back down on the couch.

“Don’t be a buzzkill Mells, I’m fine. Are you sure you don’t want to hit it again?”

Mello stared at the blunt in between Matt’s fingers. Matt stretched his hand out closer until it was right under Mello’s chin.

“Come on, you know you wanna do it again. Do it for me.”

Mello darted his eyes at Matt then snatched the blunt from his hand.

“Fine, if it’ll make you happy then I’ll do it.”

Mello took another hit and started coughing again. His eyes widened as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He quickly handed the blunt back to Matt then he ran towards the bathroom and held his hair back just in time to relieve his nausea.

Matt leaned against the doorframe. 

“I probably should have told you that could happen. Sorry.”

Mello leaned his head back from the toilet bowl and turned to look at Matt. 

“What do you mean? The weed caused that?”

Matt held out his hand to help Mello up. Mello took it and followed him back to the couch. 

“Yeah, I doubt you greened out because you only took two hits. It was probably because you were coughing so hard.”

Mello slumped down into the couch and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I really don’t want to do that anymore Matt.”

Matt smiled and rubbed Mello’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to do it anymore. I’ll finish it off.”

Matt took the last few hits the blunt had left then pushed it into his ashtray. He turned towards Mello and gave him a sweet smile as he snuggled into his side. He left a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“Maybe next time we can make some edibles.” He looked up at Mello and wiggled his eyebrows. “I know how much you love brownies.”

Mello gently pulled Matt’s googles off his head and ruffled his hair. 

“Sure, I’m looking forward to that.


End file.
